


seriously wtf is a work title

by EevieP



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I HATE writing, M/M, who the fuck spells ouma as oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EevieP/pseuds/EevieP
Summary: Saihara decides to talk to Ouma after the fourth class trial





	seriously wtf is a work title

**Author's Note:**

> ok you can blame me if this looks like a mess idk what i'm doing when i'm writing
> 
> chapter 4 spoilers of course and am i ever going to know what to put on these uuuuhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH SEKAI DE-

Saihara walks into the dorms, with anxiety filling him up. He'd much rather go to his own room and forget everything. But if he does, he'll regret about what he said to Ouma.  _"You're alone... and you'll forever will be."_ He didn't want to say that to him at all, he said it without thinking as a huge wave of guilt fills him. Even after what Ouma did what he did, Saihara knew he took it too far, nobody had to tell him that. He had to apologize.

After a couple of minutes, Saihara left his thoughts and knocked on Ouma's door. "H-hello...? T-t-this is S-Saihara... m-may I c-c-come i-in...?" He couldn't help but stutter, he was so nervous. Worst case scenario would be Ouma ignoring him completely. But as it turns out, it wasn't that.

" _Whatever..._ I don't care." Was what Saihara said from the other room, and from that tone of voice he could tell Ouma was pissed. Another wave of anxiety and guilt fills him. His hands was visibly shaking, and couldn't get himself to turn the knob on the door. He can't allow his anxiety take over him.  Forgetting about his anxiety, he opens the door and walks inside. Ouma was lying in his bed, looking mentally exhausted. His face had no expression, he doesn't even turn to see if Saihara was inside, completely emotionless. And so, he speaks. "What do  _you_ want?" He's aware that Saihara is in the room, and refuses to look at him. Saihara does his best to keep his distance from Ouma, who doesn't seem like he wants Saihara near him.

"I... a-ah... wanted to say s-" Ouma cuts him off before Saihara apologized, not allowing him to speak at all.

"I know exactly what you're going to say. It's not your fault. Don't let me see you try to blame yourself for something that I caused. It's... it's my fault." Saihara was taken back from those words, he didn't expect him to say something like that. Even if Ouma said he shouldn't blame himself, he still does. He just knows he's going to make Ouma cry if he continues, he knows it but still continues.

"But-"

"No buts. That's final. What I did tonight was completely unacceptable, my actions shouldn't be forgiven. Nothing you, or anyone else do will not change the sin that I created. And you... you're just going to pity me just like that? How much of a dumbass are you?! Nobody that stupid would do that." ...He's right in a way, Saihara thinks that he's only doing this now because he's pitying him, which isn't what he should be doing. He's just going to make Ouma feel worse about himself. "...I shouldn't have taken it out on you... sorry..."

"I-i-it's fine... don't worry about it..." Ouma slowly breathes out, trying not to make his temper go out a second time.

"It's just... I've been really stressed. I've been overworking myself a lot, and the stress kind of took over... I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did. I expected everyone to hate me afterwards, and I don't want anyone to forgive me. I shouldn't be forgiven anyways." Saihara felt like a huge idiot for noticing this now, the sad looking boy had really dark bag under his eyes, he had stress written all over his face. He wished he could've help Ouma out but it was too late for that for what's done is done.

"I... I've never known... if only-"

"Stop. Nobody would have known anyways. There was nothing you've could've done to stop it. Don't think that I don't know what you're thinking. I..." Ouma couldn't finish, he felt tears coming out of his eyes and didn't want Saihara to see that he was upset. Saihara had brought him to his limits when he knew what could happen. Ouma quickly hid is face under the blankets, it was easy to tell that he was silently crying. 

"I didn't mean to...!"

" _No!_ H-how many times to I have to say it before you finally get it?! Were you just _waiting_ for me to break?! W-why..." Choking back by sobs, he couldn't finish the sentence again. This really was Saihara's fault this time. He wanted to do anything to help him feel better again. Being careful with his footsteps, Saihara walked over to Ouma, and knelt down besides his bed. He slowly puts his hand on Ouma's back to try to calm him down. Startled by the sudden touch, Ouma flinches a little.

"I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have tried to talk back to you. I was stupid for attempting to. I'll leave right now if you'd like..." Without warning, Ouma got up from his bed and instantly hugged him.

"A-ah...!" Saihara was surprised by the sudden hug, but didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"I-it's fine... I know what you were trying to do... thanks, I guess."

"...Want me to leave you alone for the night and I can come back tomorrow?" That's probably what Ouma would like most right now, and he needs it.

"Sure... see you... tomorrow."

"Y-yeah..." Breaking from the hug, Saihara waved Ouma goodbye and walked out of the room to go to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> -ichiban ohime sama xdxd
> 
> i still hate writing like a lot i hate overthinking of what i should write asdfghjkl
> 
> fun fact i was playing minecraft during the half of writing and by the time i posted this its 5 am holy fucking shit--


End file.
